


《Show Me the Money 221》08

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7





	《Show Me the Money 221》08

微热的气息打在文星伊的耳畔，而更火热的话语从文星伊的耳膜鼓动进她的头脑。

文星伊承认是自己意志不够坚定，才会在金容仙说完那句话后，没怎么犹豫就偏头吻上了她。两个成年人的吻，在相触的瞬间便天雷勾动地火，文星伊展开攻势成为追捕者，很快就让猎物乖乖地把手臂环上了她的脖子。察觉到脖子上那微妙的摩擦，文星伊满意地勾勾嘴角问道：“在这里，还是回卧室？”

“卧室。”金容仙偏过头轻喘道。

“好。”文星伊笑着答应了。

两人一边火热地接着吻，一边摸索着往卧室走去。

文星伊将金容仙按在床上，撑在她上方望着她不经意间流露出的媚态，一颗心被烧得滚烫了起来，她俯下身子轻笑道:“如果你不是进入了单人pk环节，我倒要怀疑你是想我潜规则你呢。”

金容仙也笑了，双手再度缠上文星伊的脖子，眼里却闪过一道让文星伊感到不妙的光，答道：“的确不是潜规则呢。”

说完，她一个用力，将文星伊翻转至身下，两人的处境瞬间发生了倒置，趁着文星伊怔愣的间隙，金容仙舔着嘴唇将她脖子上的领带解开了来，随即用领带拴住了她的双手按在她的头顶，才轻笑道：“因为今晚我不是来给你睡的，我是来睡你的~”

文星伊心中警铃大作，终于明白了今晚金容仙进门时她感受到的攻击性是怎么回事了。牛奶味的香气向她席卷而来，小白兔脱下伪装的皮，变成了大灰狼。

金容仙的攻击性在床上丝毫没有收敛，文星伊被强制摆成了羞耻的姿势而无法反抗，她带着力度的吻延着她的脊柱一路向下，双手则忙着在她身前煽风点火，文星伊只觉得整个身体都脱离了自己的掌控，连带着自己的灵魂也飘乎乎的随时会被身上那人所主宰。

“等...等一下...”文星伊艰难地转过头，软软地叫停道。

“怎么了？”金容仙撩了撩自己额前的散发，停下了动作，此刻的文星伊不再高高在上，散乱的发丝，迷乱的表情，这样只为她一人所展现出的弱势，让金容仙真想再多看上那么一会儿。

“帮我，帮我把大发转过去一下...”文星伊双手被束住，无法动作，只得向金容仙求助道。

金容仙顺着她的视线看过去，床头一只短腿小柯基毛绒玩具正对着她们，把一切看在眼里。

金容仙按照她的要求，把这只名为大发的毛绒小柯基转了过去，随后贴在她的耳边问道：“为什么？”

“少儿不宜...大发还只是个孩子呢...”文星伊一本正经地回答道，话音刚落就听见金容仙嗤嗤的笑声，这让她有小情绪了，“喂，哪里好笑了？”

“没，”金容仙亲亲她的脸蛋，安抚道，“就觉得你挺可爱的。”

文星伊还没来得及对金容仙的用词提出抗议，就被金容仙突然的进入扰乱了整个心神，她瞬间绷紧了身子，金容仙一边在她的耳廓上印上些细细碎碎的吻，一边交代道：“放松点。”

文星伊皱着眉头，在耳垂被含住时剧烈地颤抖着，小声说：“我很久没做过了，你别欺负我...”

这话落在金容仙耳里像极了示弱、讨饶，她内心的占有欲膨胀了起来，突然想好好地看看文星伊的表情，于是她动手将文星伊翻了过来，而已契入的手指就这样在文星伊的体内快而不留情地转动了一圈。

“唔——”文星伊发出了小小的呜咽声，睁开眼睛瞪住金容仙，但小鹿般湿漉漉的眼神丝毫没有威慑力，金容仙爱怜地吻了吻她的眼睛，安慰道：“那我慢点？”

“嗯...”

缓慢而小心的推进让文星伊的身体不再那么紧绷，她渐渐在金容仙身下化成了一滩水，而金容仙就是她的容器，决定着她的形态。

金容仙见文星伊紧咬住牙关，抑制着自己的声音，于是不满地凑上去，用舌尖描摹着她的唇形，待她放松了警惕后，将另一只手的手指悄悄地探入她的齿间。因为怕咬伤对方，文星伊只敢用牙齿松松地扣住对方的手指，根本不敢用力，这下连咬紧牙关的权利都被夺去了，无法抑制的呻吟声含混地从她的牙关逸出。

金容仙满意地向下，得偿所愿地品尝着文星伊脖颈处细腻的肌肤，却歪打正着地命中了文星伊的敏感点。感受到小舌灵活地在自己最敏感的脖颈上游走着，不时伴着勾魂摄魄的轻吮，文星伊的双眼渐渐聚起了雾气，本就无法抑制的呻吟声也变得诚实而直露了起来，腰部也随着身上人的动作主动迎合了起来。

金容仙察觉到她的变化，手指狠狠地进入后，却又缓慢地曲起退出，不多时便能看见文星伊的湿润的眼睫毛剧烈地颤动着，犹如狂风中的一棵小树，摇曳不定，脆弱得让人心疼，让人想要救她一命，又让人想要跟她一起下地狱。

感受到文星伊开始主动地吸吮自己的手指，知道她离登上顶峰只差一步了，金容仙却偏偏在这时停下了动作。

“呜...”文星伊睁开眼睛，见金容仙正只顾着打量自己，于是发出不满的呜咽。

“难受吗？”金容仙见文星伊瞪着自己不说话，认真地问道，“你是我的吗？”

文星伊不回答。

金容仙的手指开始重新抽动起来，却始终不让她到达顶峰，文星伊眼角溢出些眼泪，露出跟之前相同的脆弱而让人心疼的神情，却还是咬着牙不开口。

终于在金容仙再一次停下动作后，她眼里的脆弱变成了恼怒，她抬脚欲踹，骂道：“你怎么那么恶趣味啊，不做拉倒——”

“滚”字还没来得及出口，金容仙埋在她体内的手指便开始快速而有力地进出了起来，文星伊猝不及防地被送上了顶峰。

金容仙细细密密地吻着文星伊的眉眼，再一次问道：“你是我一个人的吗？”

深陷高潮的余韵中的文星伊偏过头轻喘着，却还是没有回答她。

金容仙也不气馁，等文星伊稍稍平复后，开始了新一轮的运动。

文星伊不明白金容仙到底想要做什么，每次在她高潮前都会停下来问她这个问题，可即便自己不回答，她还是会把自己送上顶峰。那样的姿态与其说是高傲的胁迫，不如说是...卑微的请求？

明明占尽了上风，手握着自己全部的欢喜与悲伤，稍稍用点手段便能让自己输掉全部身家，却摆出一副输家的姿态，跪伏着祈求她给予。文星伊不明白为什么这样，也不明白她要自己给些什么。

但有一件事文星伊是明白了：这个爱撸铁的姐姐体力真的好到不像话。她不知疲倦地探索着文星伊身上的每一个敏感点，文星伊已经不知道是第多少次被送上顶峰了，但她的体力好像还十分有余。

终于在金容仙的身体再一次覆上来时，文星伊不顾面子地举起白旗开口求饶了：“不要了，我累了...”

金容仙也就此打住了，没有再缠着她要更多。文星伊听见她翻身下床的声音，没过多久浴室便传来了哗啦啦的流水声。

文星伊缩在被子里，连一根小拇指都不想动，过去无论是作为攻方还是受方，她都没有过这样把自己电量通通用光的经历，她把这一切归结于太久没有从事过这项运动，所以生疏了。

身上的汗黏糊糊的，让她很不舒服，可疲倦的身体已经不足以支撑她完成洗澡这项高难度运动了。迷迷糊糊中，她感觉到一个温热的东西覆上了她的额头，随后则是往全身走了一遭，她半睁开眼，见是金容仙在给她擦洗身体，清理过后，身子终于重新清爽了起来，但金容仙这样无微不至的贴心照顾，倒让文星伊心中生出些异样的感觉。

情绪平复下来后，忆及金容仙刚刚的表现，文星伊的心中愈发的奇怪了起来。初时，她能感受到金容仙的一举一动都带有强烈的攻击性与占有欲，但自从她问出那个问题后，那危险的气息就开始渐渐收敛了起来。

如果说前期是狂烈的占有，那后面的一切更像是温柔的包容与不计回报的给予，包容着文星伊的一切情绪、欲望，只要是文星伊想要的东西都通通带给她，即便文星伊没有给出她想要的答案，她还是照给不误。想到这，文星伊心中竟莫名生出些许愧疚感。

灯突然被关掉了，浓稠的黑暗从四面八方涌来，文星伊心头一惊，下意识地便拉住了金容仙的胳膊，惊慌道：“不要关灯！”

“不睡觉吗？”金容仙的声音里带着点惊讶。

“睡。”

“那不关灯？”

“害怕。”文星伊大半张脸缩在被子里，只露出毛茸茸的头顶，恐惧战胜了自尊心让她说了实话。

“我在这儿也会害怕吗？”

“......”文星伊不回答。

“我陪着你，不会走的，我们关灯好吗？”金容仙像哄小朋友似的跟文星伊打着商量。

“好...”文星伊在心里权衡了一下，小声地答应了，随后又不确信地把头探出被子补充道，“你不要走哟。”

“我不走，”金容仙由她拽着，翻身上床，在文星伊身旁躺下，在她额头上印了个吻，轻轻地回握住她的手腕，却没有更贪心地与她十指相扣，“睡吧。”

在文星伊今晚的梦里，大灰狼又变回了小白兔，毛茸茸的、小小的一团，窝在她身边陪她睡得安安稳稳。


End file.
